Corazon de Hielo
by LadyMoon6
Summary: En el instituto la tenian catalogada como la "Princesa de Hielo", por ser fria con los demas. Sin embargo, hay solo una persona que logra que todo lo que ella ha construido, lo derribe. ¿Lograra al final derribar aquel muro, o quedara en el olvido aquel primer amor?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Citrus le pertenecen a** **Saburouta** **.**

* * *

 _ **Corazón de hielo**_

Si había algo que le frustraba a Yuzu, era no poder leer lo que pasaba por la mente de su "medio hermana". Con la nieta del director del instituto, buscar la manera de que exprese lo que siente, o lo que pase por su cabeza, es bastante difícil, ya que ella vive en su mundo. En todo lo extrovertida que es la rubia, aún le faltaba muchas cosas por aprender y saberse manejarse en la vida. No todos aceptan las cosas, ni los cambios que se van dando en la sociedad. Incluso en las sociedades más avanzadas, aun les falta por reconocer aquellas modificaciones que se van dando, y asumir que es parte de la naturaleza humana, y del propio entorno.

Y eso le frustraba enormemente a la mayor de las Aihara.

Mei Aihara siempre se caracterizó por ser responsable, y disciplinada; **"hay que seguir las reglas, porque eso te ayuda a ser parte de la sociedad"** , es lo que siempre dice. Y lo practica también, desde el consejo estudiantil, siendo presidenta. Para la pelinegra, de mirada penetrante, abrirse ante alguien siempre le ha resultado complicado. Cuando su padre la abandono para irse a viajar por el mundo, y cuando su madre la abandono por completo, porque no quería tener hijos, y también decidió abandonar a Mei; provocaron en ella que se volviera totalmente cerrada y su corazón de pronto dejó de sentir.

Ya no era la Mei Aihara que todos conocieron cuando apenas era una criatura. Ahora ella era otra: su mirada penetrante y de ojos color violeta que solo demuestran frialdad, un corazón de hielo en el cual nadie lo podría derretir, y un autocastigo psicológico que siempre está sometiéndose ella misma, porque muy en su interior se echa la culpa de los sucesos que vivió, y la llevo a estar donde está. Luego venia la presión de ser la "nieta del director de un prestigioso instituto: Academia Aihara", que llevaba su apellido y ha graduado excelentes mujeres en lo largo de su trayectoria, desde que se fundó.

La menor de las Aihara siempre tuvo en mente llegar a ser la mejor y entregarse por completo a la Academia. Lo único que conservaba en sus memorias, y en su corazón. Deseaba seguir con el legado de su abuelo, pero ahora es diferente, con la llegada de Yuzu a su vida, sintió miedo a todo lo que había estructurado en su cabeza y en su corazón, y no sabe que resultará al final. Tenía pánico, aunque lo disimulara perfectamente.

 _Nunca me he sentido así, tan vulnerable e indefensa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me has hecho Yuzu?_

Yuzu, por primera vez en su vida, estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo deberes. En su interior, aun se debatía si lo que le dijo Mei, días atrás, era verdad. Si aquellos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por eso, no quiso saber más del asunto, y decidió por sí misma, ponerse a estudiar. Aunque muy en su interior, lo único que quería era olvidar a su "hermana". _No entiendo por qué no podríamos tener una relación sentimental. ¡No somos hermanas de verdad, por Kami-sama!_ , pensó con mucha tristeza.

"¿En qué momento mi madre se fue a casar con el papá de Mei?" Pensó con desolación. Que no se le malentienda. Ella amaba a su madre más que a nadie, incluso después de la muerte de su padre. Tampoco no es que no le gustara o quisiera a su padrastro, lo respetaba y le quería; pero con Mei de por medio, todo se volvía complicado. Yuzu quería entenderla y apoyarla, incluso la pelinegra le agradeció cuando le salvo la vida a su abuelo, aunque este aún sigue reacio en aceptar las cosas que se han venido sucediendo.

Sociedad hipócrita.

—Yuzu, tenemos que hablar —le había dicho tan repentinamente, que la rubia casi se cae de la silla del susto. La presidenta del consejo había entrado al cuarto repentinamente.

—¡Por Kami-sama, Mei! No vuelvas asustarme de esa manera.

—¿Desde cuándo estudias por tu cuenta, Yuzu? —preguntó la pelinegra de manera perspicaz. Ella sabía que la rubia no era muy buena en eso de tomar iniciativa para estudiar o hacer deberes. Y verla trabajando en cosas del Instituto, le producía una mezcla de sentimientos.

La mayor de las Aihara se quedó muda de repente. Su mente estaba procesando las palabras dichas por su "hermana". _Tenemos que hablar. "_ ¿De qué querrá hablar Mei? No sé por qué, pero siento que esta conversación podría tomar un rumbo que no quiero." Pensó con cierta mezcla de emociones. Al fin y al cabo, Yuzu termino por aceptar que jamas podría tener una relación con la heredera de la Academia. Y es que abrió los ojos, ante la realidad que se le avecinaba, y en vez de huir, prefirió tomarla ahora, deprimirse ahora, a que después seas tarde, y haya arrepentimientos.

Si había algo que la pelinegra adoraba de la rubia, era su tenacidad disfrazada de testarudez. Yuzu conseguía lo que quería, lo que se proponía, asi el mundo se le estuviese viniendo encima. También estaba consciente que su mejor amiga de la infancia, Himeko, estaba detrás de ella, y que la veía como algo más. Pero tenía que empezar a ser sincera, primero con ella misma, y eso era lo que más le aterraba. No quería entrar a un campo desconocido, y que por su decisión de aventurarse a descubrir algo que pueda ir más allá, saliera lastimada en el proceso.

Ahí estaban las dos, dentro del dormitorio que compartían, paradas frente a frente. La una, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra porque había decidido matar una parte esencial de ella, y al hacer aquello, era como si tuviese ayudando a los demás a que puedan realizar su vida de la mejor manera dentro de la sociedad. La otra, una rebelde sin causa, que le gusta desobedecer las mismas reglas, porque piensa que aquello fueron hechas para aprisionar a las personar y no dejarlas ser.

Yuzu no tenía como hablar. Cada vez que esta frente a Mei, se paralizaba y se aturdía. No entendía cómo es que ella podía hacer semejante cosa, pero lo hacía, y eso la confundía. Y al mismo tiempo, le cambiaba el humor, aunque sea por unos segundos, porque simplemente, no podía lidiar con emociones tan fuertes. Sin embargo, había algo más que le impedía realizar cualquier acción que quisiera delante de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Tenía un secreto. Y ese secreto debe estar aguardado a cualquier precio.

 **Todo tiene un costo en la vida.**

Shiraho Suzuran es una chica que pasa desapercibida en el instituto. Sin embargo, es alguien de quien se debe cuidar mucho. Ella posee la habilidad de analizar a una persona en cuestión de minutos, y te lo dice de una manera fría y calculadora. Ella se obsesiono con Mei, porque le parece que la pelinegra es un ser de un nivel superior. ¡Es imposible saber si tiene emociones, no las demuestra! Y eso le frustraba enormemente.

En las clases vacacionales, Shiraho se había acercado mucho a Yuzu para ver si obtenía alguna información de Mei, aparte de que ambas eran hermanastras. La rubia se percató de aquello, a pesar de que es un poco ingenua en cosas como esas. Para muchos, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil es una persona hermética en el cual, nadie podría penetrar en esa coraza de ella. Sin embargo, solo hubo una persona que lo logro, y que nadie se imaginaria de quien era.

Himeko siempre veía a Mei como algo más, pero la pelinegra no le era recíproca. A pesar de que Monokini hacia los esfuerzos de llamar la atención de su presidenta, todos la llevaban al mismo resultado: indiferencia. Ambas habían sido mejores amigas desde la infancia hasta ese día en que la menor de la Aihara había decidido encerrarse por completo dentro de su caparazón. Le dolía aquello, pero no podía hacer más nada.

Corazón de hielo.

Princesa de hielo.

Los sobrenombres no tardaron en aparecer para marcar a Mei. A ella no le importaba aquello. Es más, se podría decir que a la pelinegra no les prestaba atención a esas pequeñas cosas, ya que ella tenía en mente otras. Y, por lo visto, sus objetivos estaban muy marcados, y ella los iría a conseguir a cualquier precio. Porque no le importaba ya nada, excepto una persona. Y esa persona estaba siempre en su cabeza. Si se abría aún más, entonces, ¿debería hacerlo con el resto? Ella jamas había lidiado con ese tipo de situaciones, y ahora las dudas le asaltaban la mente. Por eso, luchaba incansablemente para no dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento, o la atracción que sentía hacia la rubia.

Pero los celos le movían. Aquella noche, la cual Yuzu no había llegado a casa y ella salió a comprar los ingredientes para que le prepare la cena, observó que la rubia no estaba sola. Iba con alguien de quien ella no sabía nada, y por lo que veía, no pertenecía al instituto Aihara. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, Mei vs Matsuri, y la menor sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió desprevenida a Yuzu, robándole un beso. La pelinegra, se fue furiosa hacia la casa en la cual vivía con su "media hermana".

Y los recuerdos de aquella vez se acumulaban en ese pequeño espacio de la habitación. Ambas mirándose, midiéndose y analizando las palabras que van a salir de los labios. Mei quería zanjar todo el asunto con Yuzu, mientras que la rubia no quería seguir viviendo en ese predicamento, gracias a la inestabilidad de su "hermana menor". Y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, que salió por sus labios sin medir nada de consecuencias fue:

—El próximo sábado hay un festival. Quisiera ir contigo, Mei.

—Oh. Está bien —respuesta simple. Otra vez la hirió a Yuzu, siendo cortante y fría.

 **Sábado. Día del festival.**

— _¿Has encontrado algo en Mei, Yuzupon? —pregunto con cierto anhelo Shiraho._

— _No. Nada. Mei sigue encerrada en su mundo, Shiropon._

 _Estaban todas reunidas y aparentemente todo seguía igual. Caminaban por aquellos puestos que estaban en presentación en la feria; nada nuevo, a decir verdad. Shiraho seguía con detenimiento a la presidenta del consejo en busca de alguna señal de cambio, pero hasta ese momento, no había nada… Y de un momento a otro, la rubia se giró para decirle algo a Mei, y la pelinegra hizo un ligero movimiento en los labios. Era apenas, pero notorio._

En ese momento descubrió todo y decidió llamar a Yuzu a un lado. La iba a encarar, porque en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que Mei Aihara sea un ser humano; y todo porque la pelinegra siempre demostraba una actitud fría y calculadora. En ese momento, Shiropon observó una pequeña curvatura en los labios de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y eso era nuevo. Entonces, asumió que la rubia o sabia de aquel cambio repentino de Mei o en verdad era idiota y no se percataba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sutilmente, Shiropon se acercó a Yuzu para pedirle que quisiera hablar con ella un par de minutos, y de nuevo, observó como Mei se tensaba, aunque mantenía la indiferencia y la actitud fría que siempre le ha caracterizado, desde que la conoció. Otra vez, la pelinegra estaba dando signos de que era humana, y aquello no podría ser posible. Porque simplemente, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no tenía emociones ni sentimientos. Sin embargo, algo pasaba que la pelinegra reaccionaba a la cercanía de la rubia, y aunque no lo demostraba, siempre había un pequeño gesto que sobresalía, a pesar de que nadie lo pudiera notar.

—¿Y bien, de qué querías hablarme Shiropon? – pregunto Yuzu un poco agobiada.

—Mentirosa…

—¿Ah? —esa declaración la desubico totalmente a la rubia. —¿De qué que hablas Shiropon?

—Me mentiste. Me dijiste que Mei Aihara no había cambiado en nada, y observo pequeños gestos de ella…

Yuzu miró a su "media hermana", y suspiro. _Puede que tenga razón Shiropon. Puede que le haya mentido acerca de mi relación con Mei. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder lo poco que tengo. Si tan sólo supieran… Aquella vez, cuando estábamos en la parada del autobús, Mei dijo que ella estaba jodida por dentro; ella no era la única. Yo también estoy jodida por dentro. Soy un desastre. ¿Y si hago como…?_

—No sé de qué hablas, Shiropon. Pero te puedo asegurar que Mei sigue siendo la misma…

—No —le cortó. Y fue de manera fría y cortante. Yuzu se sintió mal por haberle mentido, pero no quería hacer notoria su relación con Mei. Una relación en la cual, para ella no era nada malo, pero para la sociedad, sí…

—Mira, no sé qué te hace pensar eso —Yuzu viro la cara para ver a su media hermana, y esta vez en su mente no le puso las comillas. Era muy repetitivo y cansado hacer eso, suspiro y regreso su vista a Shirapon para concluir su idea —, pero te aseguro que Mei no me ve como algo más, al contrario, me repudia por ser como soy. Una rebelde sin causa… —la rubia sonrió con tristeza, provocando que Shiraho sintiera una mezcla de emociones, antes desconocidas, pero no del todo.

Y ninguna de las dos se percató de que cerca de ellas, una Mei Aihara furiosa las había escuchado. Pero no haría nada, hasta llegar a casa. Asi que dejó que el tiempo transcurriera de manera normal durante lo que duraba el festival. Shiraho ni Yuzu volvieron a topar el tema, pero algo le decía a la analista, un apodo que se ganó por ser demasiado observadora, de que la rubia decía una verdad a medias. Conocían el carácter de la presidenta del consejo, y no era de aquellas personas que expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Algo en lo muy profundo, le decía a Shiraho que Yuzu no era capaz de ver más allá, ¿será que la relación de ellas empezó mal, así tan desastrosa?, porque no entendía como la rubia no podía percatarse de que Mei enseñaba algo, aunque sea poquito. Aunque la pelinegra tuviese esa frialdad, cuando estaba cerca de la rubia, su forma de ser cambiaba un poco; pero su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo. ¿Será por eso que Yuzu no entiende a Mei?

—No sé cómo haces para saber si una persona ha cambiado o no, Shirapon, pero sigo sin entender cómo puedes ver ese pequeño "cambio" en Mei —la voz de Yuzu despertó a Shiraho de sus pensamientos.

—Es fácil, Yuzupon. Mei tiene una mirada fría, gélida y no sonríe nunca. Sus labios siempre están unidos, formando una línea. Es como si expresare una total indiferencia, inclusive cuando recibe noticas impactantes o fuertes que alteren su sistema nervioso y emocional.

La rubia se acordó de aquel día cuando encontró al abuelo tirado al suelo y lo llevó al hospital. Mei había subido a la azotea, y tenía una expresión indiferente, sin embargo, le había dado su nombre de pila. Pero no demostró emoción alguna ni nada. Lo mismo sucedió cuando el abuelo le estaba diciendo las cosas y la pelinegra lo único que hizo fue aceptar todo, y su expresión jamás cambió. ¿En verdad Mei Aihara era humana?

—…Y por eso, creo que tú me has mentido —Shiraho se dio cuenta que Yuzu no le había prestado atención a toda la palabrería que le había soltado del porqué creía que ella le había mentido.

La nieve empezó a caer, y significaba una cosa: regresar a casa.

—¡Yuzu! —el grito de Mei la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y de las palabras de Shiraho —Tenemos que volver a casa — y miro con un poco de detenimiento a Shiraho.

La chica rara sólo sonrió e hizo un movimiento suave con la cabeza. Se acercó un poco más a Yuzu, y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, dejando perpleja a la rubia y con coraje contenida en la pelinegra. Estaba jugando sus cartas de análisis extrema. Y eso confirmaba lo que ya venía suponiendo. Otra cosa que también observo fue el anillo que llevaba colgado en el cuello, en forma de cadena, la presidenta del consejo, y era el mismo que tenía Yuzu. Podría ser como un símbolo de unión fraterna, pero para Shirapon, significaba algo más. De eso estaba segura.

Todos se retiraron a sus casas, y las "hermanas" iban caminando en silencio. Ninguna decía nada, y la rubia aún se martillaba con ideas en la cabeza. _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Shirapon?_ _¿Qué fue ese beso en la comisura de mis labios?_ _¿También le gusto?_ Movió la cabeza negando toda respuesta loca que se le pueda cruzar. Para concluir el día, y antes de irse del festival, Mei apartó a Yuzu llevándola a un sitio donde pudiesen ver los fuegos artificiales, y se habían besado. Pero la rubia, como siempre, había huido dejando a una pelinegra totalmente confundida.

¿Por qué siempre Yuzu huía cuando ella daba signos de cariño y de querer algo más?

¿Está asustada de un siguiente paso?

¿O está asustada de ella?

El trayecto al hogar de las Aihara se tornaba incomodo por el silencio que se presentó delante de ellas. Ninguna quería hablar, y ninguna quería hacerse la "valiente" y encarar sus propios sentimientos y los de la chica que estaba al lado. La rubia tenía millones de idea en su mente, trabajando de manera apresurada, y cada uno de ellos, eran peor que el otro. El escenario que se presentaba, la historia que le acompañaba, los personajes…

—Vamos, Yuzu. Para ya —murmuro para sí misma la rubia. Se estaba yendo por otro lado. ¿Y si se aventura a ser escritora? Le podría ir muy bien.

Al llegar a casa, se percataron de que estaba en completo silencio. Al encender las luces, todo estaba ordenado, tal cual como había quedado desde la mañana en la cual todos los miembros salieron a sus respectivos lugares. Un sobre mediano llamaba la atención, y sólo estaba escrito con los dos nombres de las chicas.

Mei siguió su camino de largo, ni siquiera miró a Yuzu. No quería enfrentarla después de lo que paso en los fuegos pirotécnicos. Eso, marcaría un distanciamiento entre ambas de manera indefinida.

 **Seis meses después**

—Hasta que por fin tenemos oportunidad de hablar, Yuzu —dijo su mejor amiga, Harumi.

Taniguchi llevaba este tiempo de relación con la otra mejor amiga de la rubia, Matsuri, y al mismo tiempo iba conociendo lo compleja que podía llegar a ser la mente de la pequeña. Pero no tenía un mal corazón, simplemente reaccionaba así por la soledad impuesta desde muy niña, y que prácticamente se crío con Yuzu y algún que otro vecino, después de la partida de la rubia. También, Harumi podía sentir como su mejor amiga se había transformado desde el festival. Y ese cambio tenia nombre y apellido.

La había estado buscando para saber qué había pasado exactamente entre ella y la presidenta del consejo estudiante, pero Yuzu siempre buscaba la manera de escabullirse e irse a otro lado. Pero en esta ocasión, no pudo librarse de su mejor amiga. La rubia sabia de la relación que tenía Harumi con Matsuri y lejos de molestarla, le agrado bastante, y por lo que veía, en este tiempo ambas presentaban signos de cambios para bien. Tanto individual como de pareja.

Que cosas, ¿no?

Ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiera visto aquellas dos juntas. Es decir, Harumi y Matsuri tienen su carácter y su personalidad, pero se veía que se complementaban de alguna manera.

— _Serás mi siguiente error…_

—Ahora sí, Yuzu Aihara, no te escaparas de mí. No esta vez…

Y Yuzu sabía que sería así…

 **Un a** **ño después**

—¿Soy tu error, Yuzu?

—No. Claro que no — alzó la cabeza y la miro con sus ojos verdes, lleno de dulzura y ternura.

Había pasado ya casi un año y medio desde aquel evento en la feria. Durante ese tiempo, ambas se esquivaban, y al mismo tiempo se extrañaban de una manera irracional, llevándolas casi a la locura. Y ahora estaban ahí, acostadas en la cama, desnudas después de haber hecho el amor hasta decir basta. Se habían amado de mil maneras, se habían dicho cuanto se amaban, y se habían hecho promesas, que estarían dispuestas a cumplirlas a cualquier precio, a cualquier costo.

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

*Creed: **Canción:** One Last Breath - **Album:** Weathered

Yuzu volvió a poner la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, y empezó acariciarle el abdomen con la yema del dedo índice. En ese tiempo, la rubia se enteró que Shiraho había descubierto sentimientos "amorosos" hacia Mei, pero que al final tomó la sabia decisión de hacerse a un lado y dejar que ambas solucionaran lo que tenían que arreglar. Y no era fácil dejar ir un amor así, pero si no se era correspondido, ¿Qué se podía hacer? Nada.

— _Espero que tú y ella se puedan arreglar. Yo me iré por un tiempo a otra ciudad, y buscaré la manera de sanar ciertas heridas…_

— _Shiraho…_

— _Tranquila…—Shiraho sonrío tristemente. Ella sabía que la pelinegra jamás la vería como la ve a Yuzu. Es algo diferente, y esa barrera solo Yuzu la logró derrumbar, aunque no se diera cuenta—. Yo sé cuándo no soy bien recibida…_

— _No, Shirapon. No digas eso —esos ojos verdes la miraban con mucha preocupación. La estimaba demasiado, a pesar de haber compartido un tiempo corto durante las clases de verano. Iba a decir algo, pero la analítica se adelantó._

— _No, Yuzupon. Me refiero a no ser bienvenida a esa clase de sentimientos. El amor. Yo sé que dentro de tus amistades estaré adentro, pero en cuestiones del amor… —suspiro con tristeza y nostalgia—, en esas cuestiones, parece que yo soy el problema. Y por eso necesito irme, para encontrarme a mí misma, y una vez, regresaré y tal vez, sólo tal vez, encuentre al amor verdadero. Pero para compartirlo, debo amarme a mí misma y es eso que no lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo, por estar en las sombras._

—Te has quedado muy pensativa, Yuzu…—la voz de la menor de las Aihara la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Estaba pensando, Mei. Eso es todo.

Now Free me let me loose to love you  
Yeah how I long to seduce you oh  
Free me let me loose to love you Yeah how I long to seduce you now

* Emma Bunton: **Canción:** Free Me **– Album:** Free Me

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Es sólo que me parece mentira que hubiésemos terminado juntas, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

—¿Si te digo que dejes de pensar y simplemente vivamos el presente, lo harás?

—Sí, claro que sí…

Esmeraldas vs Amatistas

Un beso. Una acaricia. Una noche apasionada.

Mei terminó por confesarle a Yuzu que estaba enamorada y que no podía evitar ese sentimiento. Que al final aceptada lo que el destino dijera. Y si hablaba de que las dos tenían que estar juntas, lo aprobaba, y aprendería de la mano de ella a vivir plenamente. Sin embargo, en el instituto seguía siendo la "Princesa de Hielo", mostraba siempre rectitud y disciplina. Después de todo, seguía siendo la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Nadie, excepto el padre de Mei, la madre de Yuzu, Matsuri e Harumi, sabían que ambas ya estaban en una relación. Himeko se las olía, y debía aceptarlo. Jamás, en el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigas, ella pudo derribar esas paredes, y reconocía que la rubia logro hacerlo, simplemente siendo ella. Siendo tenaz, y decidida, involucrada con el corazón en la igualdad y la verdad; Yuzu siempre iba de frente, y no se escondía.

Eso libero el corazón de Mei Aihara de la coraza para siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

No es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una historia con personajes de otras series de anime/manga. Esta vez me inspire en los personajes del manga Yuri Citrus, y aqui el resultado.

Utilice dos canciones que me gustan mucho y que describen muy bien lo que Mei siente al respecto de ella misma y de Yuzu.

Espero les guste, y disfruten de la lectura.

Hasta la proxima.

Good Bye

Sayonara.

P.D: Seria interesante que dejaran su opinion o **Review**.


End file.
